Petals and Steel
by BorbFan28
Summary: BoTW before game play. Based on various memories of Link and his time with Zelda in preparation for Calamity Ganon. Various characters from BoTW will be used but primarily the champions. Not sure where this is going yet but hopefully someone enjoys it. Sorry for any grammar issues I have been sort of an insomniac lately haha Rated T to be safe in case of violence
1. Chapter 1

**Zelda POV**

She had noticed him before in the castle. He was always training with this focused look on his face, but she barely allowed herself a thought beyond that. He was part of the royal guard and she had other things to consider. Her books, science, research, and of course prayer. When she was called in by her father she was surprised and more than a little irritated to see him kneeling before her. What need did she have for a personal guard? None, that's what! She was not a child! She had traveled throughout Hyrule recruiting the champions that would pilot the guardians. She had plenty of guards, why did she need him around anyway. It was maddening.

"Father, I.." she began and was cut off with a wave of the king's hand.

"I'll hear none of it Zelda. He is to be your personal guard; it is decreed by myself and dare I say the Goddess Hylia. HE wields the legendary sword."

The king barely lifted his chin higher, but that sentence and that small motion was all the princess needed to recognize the deeper meaning. This knight was the legendary hero, he had proven himself worthy and was blessed by the Goddess to use the sword that would seal away the darkness. HE had awoken his destiny whereas SHE still received no answer in her constant prayers. She heard nothing; she was a failure. All of Hyrule was depending on her and she couldn't do anything. She was nearly seventeen and had nothing to show for her efforts.

With a small bow of her head she murmured "I understand" before turning away so the men in front of her could not see her angry tears. With as much dignity she could muster she walked out of the throne room and made her way to her study where she slammed her door and cried like a child.

If only her mother was here. She would understand. Her father had no concept of the pressure put on every woman born to the royal family. The looming expectation that THEY could be the reincarnate of the Goddess. That the world and its safety rested upon her slender shoulders.

She quickly changed into walking garb and grabbed the Sheikah slate that was on her desk. She needed air and movement. She needed to escape this suffocating world with the long dresses and formality. She swung her door open and was startled by the loathsome knight standing guard. It was really quite unfair of her, but he was now the target of her anger and frustration.

"Seriously!? Why are you here? We are literally in the castle. What could possibly happen here?!" She stomped around him and looked directly into his eyes. Trying to make her point with as much authority as possibly she squared her shoulders. "I do not need an escort here. Please leave."

She had a small amount of satisfaction in knowing that when she pulled herself up that way she was slightly taller than this knight. It was an inconsequential victory, but she held onto it with the superiority of a general who had won a war. Take that, legendary hero. You are short.

Turning on her heel she headed to the lower court. She wanted to try the slate on a shrine in the western part of the field. In her departure she did not realize however that while he kept some distance, the newly appointed guard would not let her be far from his sights.

**Link POV**

He never told anyone but releasing the sword from its stone housing had nearly killed him. It took every ounce of strength and conviction to hold on to the hilt. Once he released it, music seemed to fill his soul in a powerful pulse of four beats. Du-na-na-naaaaa. He was sure if he ever told anyone that part of the story, they would think he was insane. Maybe he was. He felt the tune deep inside his heart, as if it was from time and stories long ago. It was new and yet familiar to him. It felt like a confirmation that he was on the right path, his true path.

Not that he would ever use the term "Legendary Hero" to describe himself. That felt ostentatious and a little embarrassing. But he knew without a doubt his life had led him to this moment. He had trained to fight, humbled himself in his learning, and devoted his life to service in his kingdom just as his father had. When he felt called by the Goddess he answered as best he could. He had exercised both his mind and body in order to be worthy of the summons. Puzzles, traps, foes, and patience each became trials that he faced until he found the sword under the Great Deku Tree's watchful eye.

As a knight in the service of the kingdom of Hyrule, he knew who the royal family was. He just never met them personally beyond obtaining his knighthood from the king. He liked to work and train around the stables. Patrol on his horse was where his mind was most peaceful. The joke in the barracks was he could ride just about anything with four legs. While horses were all he had ever attempted, the idea of riding something like an elk or bear did bring a smile to his face.

Word had spread quickly when he returned with the legendary sword on his back. He was surprised at the lack of jealousy he encountered. Not that he wanted others to be jealous of him, but competition was almost bred into those who were knights. Instead they lined up in a solemn assembly as he was escorted to the king. He felt as though he was marching to his death. And perhaps he was. As the so-called hero he would be the one to fight the evil power that would rage against this world. This blade and his body were meant to represent courage. Did this mean HE had the courage to succeed or was this courage a symbol for Hyrule and its residents so they would not fall into despair when the rages of Calamity Ganon fell upon them? Maybe both?

As he kneeled before the king and heard the call to bring the princess, he felt the gravity of the expectations upon him. The frivolity of youth seemed dead now. His sole purpose now was to protect the princess and bring about the end of evil. Not that he was a rowdy youth to begin with but now childhood and childish thoughts were truly to be shut away.

He heard the tremble in her voice when she stated she understood. It was layered with frustration and hurt. He also didn't miss the gravity of the king's statement. So much was said in that small transaction between father and daughter. Undertones of expectations, pride, failure, and discouragement. The air was thick.

"Your duties begin now young one. May the Goddess smile upon you." The king dismissed him with finality and Link stood and bowed. With an about face he left the throne room and found his way to the princess's study. He knew she would be in there. Rumors swilled around the castle like a snow flurry, cold and unfeeling. People talked about how the princess wasn't able to unlock her powers. They doubted her devotion at best and her lineage at worst. Questions flittered and floated, "Is she even the true princess of Hyrule? Shouldn't she have some power by now?"

He had no doubt she heard the rumors. He wondered if protecting her mind and spirits might be part of his job too. The body might survive but it wouldn't thrive if her heart was in such pain. He knew from his personal trials that the Goddess spared no weakness.

When her door suddenly flew open behind him, he could feel her vexation. It both burned hot and was bone chillingly cold.

As she rose to full height in front of him, he noted she was slightly taller. That was nothing new as he had long since been teased for his stature. He made up for it in other ways. He was fast and a proficient with a weapon. He refused a long time ago to be baited by an assessment of his height. Besides, he still had a few more years to grow.

After her berating and stomping away he gave her a generous lead. If that's what she needed right now, then fine. But he would not shirk his duty to indulge her insecurities. He was now her knight and he would hold true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zelda POV**

"…Whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight…" Zelda was doing her best to get through this speech. As Link her appointed knight and the worlds hero, knelt in front of her the other champions watched. She could hear the criticisms of Revali and the rebuff of Urbosa. She tried to keep her voice calm as she delivered her final lines. No one was really interested in this display of pomp and circumstance, but Daruk felt it would help the small band to become a true party in this quest. At its conclusion, Zelda felt no more hope or camaraderie than she did before.

"Does anyone else wanna get some food?" Daruk asked scratching his head, when the two Hylians joined the rest of them.

They all looked to her and again she felt intimidated by her role as leader when she contributed nothing to the strength of the group. They wanted to follow her but all she was good for was reading and studying. She was excited about the Divine Beasts and the Guardians but there was little else beyond those plans she would lead them with. Yet they persisted that the princess would choose their destiny.

"I, um…" she stalled…

"If I may," Mipha began with her demur voice. "Link is an excellent cook, why don't we find some place quiet to discuss our plans with the Divine Beasts and have a picnic?"

They all turned towards the hero and he shrugged but nodded. Zelda looked gratefully at the Zora woman before her. Why couldn't she be more like that? She was regal, graceful, beautiful and strong. Even though she looked delicate she had no match with her trident or her kindness. She was a princess in every sense of the word and had powers not only to fight but to heal. A small green envious monster tried to make its way into Zelda's heart, but she refused it. She needed and appreciated Mipha.

With her nod they walked across the field where there was a small cooking pot under a tree. Zelda and the others didn't hide their astonishment when Link grabbed a few simple items such as apples, mushrooms, some Hyrule herb, and a recently caught fish, then threw them into the pot. The instant smell was amazing. While her mouth watered, she wondered if there was more this young hero could do. She nearly burned down the kitchen the one time she attempted to learn from the castle chef. Yet another thing she wasn't good at.

He served them the dish wrapped in a korok leaf. It was messy and delicious. They each sat around the fire and talked of the plans they had for defeating Calamity Ganon and while looking around she felt pulled in by each of their strengths. Revali was pure confidence, Urbosa was unflinching in conviction, Mipha was composure, and Daruk enabled cooperation. Her champions, no…Hyrule's champions were each exceptional in their own ways.

She smiled to herself when she realized all the traits she saw started with a 'C' just like the title they all held. Looking over at the hero she wondered what his was. She done her best to not think of him and his contribution to the group. Was cooking his word? She stifled a laugh...Maybe chivalry? No. Upon closer inspection she noted there was something else that flowed from his soul. While those terms were part of him to be sure, his contribution was most certainly, courage. The hero had courage. A small glimmer of hope rose in her mind until her next thought. Courage did not always equate capability. Could the hero truly win this? Dare she ask if he could wield the sword that was always on his back as the true legendary hero?

**Links POV**

It was slightly painful to watch the princess's attempts at riding. She had a natural seat in the saddle but where the rider and mount needed to become one there were two strong willed beings fighting to maintain their independence.

It was a beautiful horse that was raised for her majesty. A pure white beast with a strong will and kind temperament if given the chance. But her approach was clearly wrong. The horse could feel her frustration, and in turn would become frustrated and uneasy. This made the princess more uneasy and added to her frustration. It was a really ugly cycle to see.

Link turned to the stable hand and could tell he had similar thoughts. With a sigh he nodded to the fellow not much older than himself and the hand went out into the riding ring to sooth the horse and give the princess a respite from the situation.

He looked away when she started to dismount and landed with an undignified thud on the ground. "I suppose that will be all for the day. I just don't know that we are suited for each other," he heard her say. With a small huff she turned away from the horse and handler and stomped off to the far end of the ring.

With a shake of his head Link headed to the middle of the grounds where the handler was leading the horse back to the stable. He held up his hand and took the reins. Without a word he led the horse to the area where the princess was looking out to the field. No doubt she wanted to run off and play with ancient technology. He had to admit to himself it was incredible and fascinating, but the fact remained she needed to get comfortable riding. They had to go further out, and riding double all over Hyrule wasn't an option unless he wanted to defend himself from the king's fury.

"Your majesty," he said softly as to not startle her. He was beginning to realize she was similar to the horse she had been paired with. She was strong but not quite sure of herself, and just needed some soothing and direction. "I think you should try again."

"It's no use." She said with her eyes still on the horizon.

Link wasn't sure if she was still talking about riding or her most recent attempt to awaken her power. She was so down these days it was hard to keep track.

Saying a silent prayer to the Goddess that he wouldn't be murdered, he decided enough was enough. "Come on." She turned around and he had mounted up on her horse with complete ease. The horse didn't stomp around or pull or continually seem to want to shake him off. "Before you think any thoughts that involve comparisons, yes I am a better rider than you. But I also have more practice. Now come on." He held out his hand to her and she looked slightly confused. At this point the stable hand had come over and was waiting to help her up onto the saddle as well.

"Excuse me? Just who do you think you are addressing?" She countered with a lifted eyebrow.

"I am addressing her royal majesty, Princess Zelda of Hyrule, daughter of Rhoam, reincarnate of Goddess Hylia, bearer of wisdom, and piss poor rider of horses." Link said with exasperation.

The stable hand puffed out his cheeks and looked away for fear of laughing at the princess's face. Her look shifted between anger, incredulousness, and finally amusement.

"I don't recall that last part in my title." She looked as though she were deciding between berating the hero or smiling at him. He decided to intercede before the former was chosen.

"Come on, I'll show you how, then it won't be." He stretched his hand out again and the stable hand linked his hands and kneeled once more to help her up. In a joint effort they pulled her up into the back part of the saddle.

He looked down to the handler who impressed him with his composure. "We'll be headed out towards the south east field. We have provisions and will be back before dark." With a nod he nudged the horse with the heel of his foot gently and they were off. The gate was open and as they went through it, he urged the horse on further.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" The princess asked over his shoulder, "This horse seems very temperamental." Muttering something about the kettle and the color black he tapped the horse with his heels again and spurred it on faster. She gave a small yelp and instinctively held on to him and ducked her head. "This is very unbecoming you know!" As they rode however, she seemed to start to get a feel for the rhythm and pace of the animal's movements. He felt her relax although she still held firm and could tell she was looking around now giving him her full trust. There was nothing quite as great as seeing the world from atop a saddle in his opinion. He hoped she would share that view.

After reaching his predetermined destination he pulled up a small amount and patted the horse's neck, "Whoa, whoa, whoa..." They slowed to a trot and finally a walk. When they came to a clearing near the river, he stopped the horse and turned to give his arm to her to help her down. The movement was fluid and natural for him, so she didn't have time to be concerned with how she looked. She landed gracefully on the ground and stepped out of the way.

Link dismounted as well and began walking the horse in a wide figure eight, gesturing for the princess to come walk with her horse as well.

"Shouldn't we let him drink?" She asked and he shook his head.

"He needs to cool down a bit first, he might get sick if he drinks a bunch of water right now. Here, take these…" he handed her the reins. "I'm going to go fill up our canteens, you keep walking him." Before she could protest, he went off towards the water. He glanced back to see her hesitate slightly before continuing to walk the animal in the same pattern. By the time he returned both the horse and the princess seemed more at ease and cooled off.

"I think he just had some energy to burn." Link said patting the animal's neck. "Just like us, they get antsy if they don't understand what is expected of them. It's important to take the time to soothe them and help them know what you need from them." He paused, weighing his next statement. "I couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable you seemed in the riding ring…May I ask why?"

He said all this while taking the reins and leading her horse to the river carefully.

"I guess," she began, "Well I don't know." She looked over at him and then down at the ground. "I know how to ride in theory, but it just wasn't working. He wouldn't go where I wanted him to. So, it was a bit aggravating. He's supposed to be this wonderfully bred creature with all the attributes needed for a princess to ride and yet it felt clumsy working with him." She had started to gently stroke the strong beast's neck. "I felt that… that yet again it was something I was doing wrong…That once again there was something I lacked," she murmured.

"If I may princess, your self-doubt created his self-doubt. Yes, he's an amazing creature but it only worked when you are a team. Controlling a horse is an illusion. In reality the only way anything gets done is with a little empathy from both the rider and the mount. Recognize each other's weakness and build each other's strengths. That can take time but it's well worth it, I assure you." As if to emphasize the hero's point the horse nodded his head repeatedly. "And, it never hurts if you find an apple or two to build some of that trust." He laughed and pulled one from his pocket and handed it to the princess. She held it out and the horse chomped it down giving her hand a small nuzzle.

She laughed as the horse sniffed her for more treats. "I'm sorry, all gone…" She rubbed her steed's velvety nose. "But I shall keep them on me from here on just for you."

On the way back he had her in the front with the reins. Every so often she would lean forward and pat the horse's neck and soothe him. She would smile as though she had accomplished an amazing feat, which considering her mood lately probably really felt that way.

Link had a good enough seat in the saddle to keep a respectable distance and not need to hold onto the princess while they rode, but upon getting closer to the castle stables he had her slow so he could get off and walk next to her.

"Tomorrow I'll bring my mount Epona." He said up to her. "If you just keep up with what you're doing, you two will be best friends in no time."

Once of the stable hands came out to meet them just as the sun was beginning to set. As she got down from the saddle, she turned to face him with tears in her eyes and a bright smile on her face. He wasn't exactly sure what to say or do. He had already said so much more today than he had the entire time he had been assigned as her guard. But she broke the silence on her own.

"Thank you for today," she said softly. "I, um, it was very helpful." With that she turned and walked towards the castle, no doubt needing a hot bath and a good night's rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Zelda POV**

The desert air was shifting to cold as the sun went down, and Zelda could feel the days sweat evaporate leaving behind a salty film on her skin. She felt foolish and wasn't entirely sure how to rectify the situation. She had been warned of the Yiga clan's aggression and yet in her arrogance she had set off out to Gerudo Town from the Divine Beast Naboris alone.

It was early and the hero was resting. The other champions must give him a small amount of security for her safety so while he was still ever vigilant, he allowed himself to sleep. Well she had things to do and it wasn't fair to him to always have to work on her schedule. He didn't rest easy when they traveled, and she knew he must be exhausted. So, she parted from Urbosa and set off. Served him right for not listening to her and staying put at the stables.

While her intentions this morning seemed good, they were far from innocent. She knew she was masking her desire for independence with a thin film of concern for his wellbeing. Things were getting better between them and for the most part she actually enjoyed his company, but there was still this part of her that insisted she was fine. She wanted to feel capable in just one thing even if it was walking back to the desert town.

She wet a cloth and washed her face of the salt sighing heavily. He didn't speak much before but now the silence was deafening. He was angry with her and she couldn't blame him. She put herself in a stupid situation that nearly got her killed and if it wasn't for his fast interference she would be done for.

Her mind split several ways. The first was how impressive he truly was at wielding that sword. She had seen him with wooden weapons training but had never seen the Master Sword in true action. It was a beautiful weapon, and the way he used it, there was no doubt in her mind that he was called of Hylia to vanquish evil. With several slashes the Yiga members were cut down or ran. He stood before her a true vision of a hero. She was grateful to the Goddess for his protection at that moment and felt very small and unworthy. She had called him 'hero' in front of others or even 'sir knight' but in her mind he had always been 'that boy' that was playing guard. After this display she would never think of him as 'that boy.'

Another unexpected route her brain seemed to be taking was so ridiculous she could hardly stand it. She knew there must be a scientific explanation for these thoughts. Something to do with adrenaline or misattribution of arousal. She knew in her scholarly mind that when put in danger sometimes people found their rescuers more attractive. It was silly but a true psychological phenomenon. Which is why so many girls in the court swooned when saved by the dashing knights. Not that those rescues were life and death situations… Typically it was something akin to their honor. She had always refused to be one of those silly girls. She enjoyed her independence and fought tooth and nail to maintain it, to a self-admitted fault. But to say her pounding heart was only due to the recent threat would be inaccurate. He looked so much…well…taller in that moment. He had such stature and command of the situation. He rescued her and the fierce focus of his deep blue eyes…

NO. It would not do. There was enough going on at the moment. Enough fear and expectation. She was not going to add a crush on her knight on top of that. No again! He was not solely 'her knight' he was the legendary hero of Hyrule, and he deserved that status. This was the other fraction of her mind. The knowledge that even if a fledgling of feelings evolved, they were meant to be nothing. Each of them had their roles to play and it was ludicrous to think that she had the luxury of such thoughts. Not to mention, she thought begrudgingly, she would have some steep competition all throughout the kingdom.

She shook her head to clear it and grabbed her brush. Her blonde locks were full of tangles and dusk. She really had always wanted to keep it short. It did no good to have long hair when conducting field research, but her father insisted that she keep a 'royal appearance.' Whatever that meant. She supposed it had to do with some idealistic form of femininity which she often countered by wearing pants and other practical attire. At least her father consented that while they were seeking to unlock her powers, she could wear her most comfortable attire. Imagine running through the Gerudo desert in a dress. She would have been killed instantly.

She looked out past the door flap of the tent she inhabited. She wanted to say something to him. To thank him but her stubborn nature didn't want to admit how stupid she felt. Also, she didn't want to chance looking into those blue eyes and having her throat go dry.

Curses this would not do! She had to get past her own insecurities and realize that just as all the champions had their strengths, the reason they worked was that they made up the difference for each other's weaknesses. There was no two ways about this, she was about to feel very uncomfortable. But it needed to be done.

She left the tent and walked up next to him. To a passerby he would seem relaxed. Just another person out enjoying the peaceful night air and the view of the beautiful oasis water. But she knew he was scanning this whole area and listening for danger. She could feel and see up close the tension in his countenance.

"I…" she began and stopped when he held up his hand.

"Princess, you need your rest. You've had a long day. We can discuss whatever you want in the morning."

He had dismissed her. She felt deep disappointment fill her chest, snuffing out any flame of indignation that may have arose. He was angry with her and her actions and didn't want to show it. Ever the hero.

"Yes, well, um…goodnight then. And… thank you…" she turned around and went back to the tent to have one of the worst nights of sleep in her recollection.

**Links POV**

Dammit he was angry. Angry at her for leaving this morning but mostly angry at himself. Maybe even a little angry at Urbosa. The very worst thing possible could have happened because of the stubbornness of the princess and his stupidity at thinking at least with one other champion she would be safe. Urbosa was no fool so why didn't she stop the princess, or why didn't she wake him sooner. No instead he awoke well after the fact to a crash of lightening in his room well and her chuckle.

"Link, the princess has gone off. I suppose you best wake now." With those few words of little explanation she turned and walked through her beast to continue practicing its mechanics.

He was quickly off and running and somehow caught a sand seal. As if the Goddess was truly smiling it was a clear day with no sandstorms and he was able to make out in the distance several figures running. Three in red and black and one in blue with blonde hair.

Urging the beast on and without a moment to spare he blocked the princess from a vicious sickle that would have been her end. Every ounce of his body was filled with anger and he was grateful in that moment to take it out on something or someone tangible. While this wasn't the most becoming motivation for the legendary hero it was enough in that moment.

He kept his silence as the danger ended and they made their way closer to the oasis and the few vendors. He knew the princess would rather have made her way to Gerudo Village to shop and see friends, but he would be damned if she was going anywhere without him from here on. He wasn't allowed in the city of warrior women and he no longer trusted beyond his blade that she would be safe.

In reality they could make it to the stable but when he helped her up her legs seemed weak. Most likely she was replaying the moment in her head and shock plus fear were turning them to chu-chu jelly. So, he set up a small tent against a rock, started a fire, and stood guard. He didn't know if she was resting the in the tent or what and frankly didn't care at this moment. As long as she stayed put for once, so he didn't have to worry. He knew it wasn't fair, but he was only human and even his patience had it' limits.

When she came out the sun was just starting to set. He knew she was trying to apologize and to rebuild the tentative trust they had before the Yiga attacked her, but he just didn't want to hear it. He thought things were better, even friendly between them.

Maybe that was part of the problem? That he felt so familiar with her now. Instead of thinking of his duty and keeping her safe he was bending to her will more and more, trying to help her feel secure. The things he enjoyed about her were also some of the most irritating traits she had. Her fierce independence and desire to overcome, as well as her vulnerability. She was a complex person and he was so glad she wasn't an idiot like so many maidens in the court. They always swooned and needed saved over ridiculous stuff. She was strong. But so damn stubborn. That stubbornness could both save her and get her killed.

He had pushed her away. He knew it hurt and part of him regretted his curtness and wanted to hug her should she allow it, but a larger part felt justified that he needed some space. Yes, he was used to fighting but it was different when you were also protecting someone. It pressed on his mind how each movement he made had double the consequences. No longer was it just his life he would fight for but hers as well.


End file.
